After OS
by DMChumble
Summary: Taking place after the Original Ben 10 series, this is a simple oneshot requested by Shadows59 over on discord after they won a challenge I issued there.


After OS

It had been a long day, 10 year old Ben Tennyson was feeling exahusted along with his cousin Gwen they had to deal with Zombozo and his circus freaks attacking them, along with Hex and Charmcaster, and even Vilgax showed up that day. The two were too tired to much care about their homework though were still trying to deal with it.

"Geeze, why do I have to deal with homework I really need a nap." Ben sighed exahusted but trying to fous.

"Oh relax Ben, we still managed to handle it while Grandpa's away." Gwen told her cousin in response.

"Ya, Relax, right. That's all I want to do right now, sad part even with this thing and saving the world no one thinks I'm cool, I mean, none of the girls will even talk to me." He stated to her falling over on to his side using his arm as a pillow and letting out a yawn.

"I think your cool." Gwen told him simply looking down at him.

"Right, sure you do, I'm not in the mood for teasing Gwen." He answered back not believing his cousin.

"I do, ever since you've gotten that watch you've been getting better and better with it. It's no wonder everyone loved you in the future honestly, plus you did grow up to be handsome too." She told him which made her cousin raise an eyebrow in response to her words.

"You're pretty cool too. I mean, that spell you cast to send them straight to the police station, nice." Ben then spoke sitting back up looking at his cousin telling her that she was cool too.

"You think so?" Gwen then asked with a lite blush having him complimenting her like that, they were used to fighting so this was kinda a nice change of pace.

"Ya, plus we know how beautiful you grow up to be, plust you had a nice pair of"BEN!"" Ben began to say and made some inapropriate gestures with his hands which caused Gwen's blush to deepen as she laughed and hit him in the head with her math book, which caused Ben to laugh too. It felt nice being able to joke around like that to be honest.

"Hey, you think the future us ever, y'now, tried anything?" He then asked his cousin a blush starting to form on his face now too.

"What do you mean Tried anything?" She asked him confused as to what he had meant.

"Y'know, anything." Ben then spoke again putting an emphasis on 'anything' which helped his cousin understand just what he meant.

"Oh, well.. I.. I dunno really, I mean it's possible but like, I'm not really sure." Gwen then responded to her cousin, which was then promptly followed by an awkward silence.

After a few moments just sitting ther awkwardly with their faces reddening from their blushes as to what they might have been imagining it was actaully Ben who spoke up first breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Do, .. Do you wanna try?" The dark haired young man asked looking over at his cousin who looked surprised by his question.

"Um.. o-kay." The redhead then answered not really sure what they'd do to try and the two sets of green eyes met as they awkwardly and slowly moved closer towards each other.

It was clear the two of them had no idea what they were doing, though they'd seen kissing in movies so they tried that thinking it was what they were supposed to do. The awkwardness of the situation did slowly fade and become replaced with a more comfortable silence. Though the two were too exahusted to go any further, or more accurately, didn't know how to go any further, still, exahustion did overtake them and they laid down on the floor with Ben yanking the blanket off the couch and falling asleep.

The two of them rested and when Max walked in it looked like they'd just fallen asleep doing homework, though given the time he cleared his throat loudly causing the two of them to shoot up in surprise.

""HSehe Did it."" The two of them spoke at the same time as if blaming each other for falling sleep doing homework or something which made their grandfather laught.

"I heard how you two handled things while I was gone, come on, let's get some ice cream to celebrate." The old man offered which made the kids smile hearing icecream.

"Yea." They cheered and stood up running out the door and into the rustbucker for another, if very short, adventure with their grandfather.


End file.
